herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tooth Smith "Mr. Tooth"
Mr. Tooth, a nickname given to Tooth Smith, is the Dean of the School District that Plio attends in The Blue Tri. He is noted as being a very fearless individual, and many are impressed with how takes threats to his own life very casually and without any regards to how important such a character before him is. Overall, he seems like the guy who would be unimpressed by things, but in reality, his years of age and being one of the few humans from 50 years ago as to have actually succeeded in leaving a dent on Tyrannox during his rampage, needless to say, he and Tyrannox are considered Eternal Rivals. History Early History During his time at Shiramu Inc., Mr. Tooth is the one who had helped convince the Ultimorian Deities to allow William to leave peacefully, and for the Ultimorian Deities to instead go after William's mother because of the fact it was all her fault as to why William was suffering. Grandis, due to being the very individual to lower the shields and allow Mr. Tooth into Shiramu Inc., also had the honor of scaring the heck out of Darigus due to showing up out of nowhere. Due to this, William was allowed to leave Shiramu Inc. and retire from the facility. Grandis, having offered Mr. Tooth a position at Shiramu Inc., peacefully declined and left soon after. Mr. Tooth wrestled against Brenda Kenson at William's request to help with his anniversary party with Brenda, in which William needed to stall for time by keeping Brenda distracted so that he could properly surprise her. Plio, due to only having been four years old at the time, was also given a special gift from Mr. Tooth at the time in the form of Plio's first edition Beasts of Power V-Pet. This particular V-Pet was infamous for getting stolen from Plio, and Plio always had rumors spread about regarding how Mr. Tooth would personally ensure that Plio would get it back in the end. The Blue Tri Chapter 3 Upon Mr. Tooth being called to the school by William, Mr. Tooth had noticed that perhaps William had overdone it with scaring off the principal. When William tells him about the reason for why he summoned a Xilatealeon to scare him off, Tooth, in a happy agreement, complied to ensure that whoever the permanent replacement for the principal was meant no harm. Not only did he get to work on this very shortly, but said new principal, out of the blue, fired several teachers and put bounties on the same one, since the new principal, named "Maya Deyanira", learned that each of these teachers played a bigger role in helping the former principal in his abusive plots against the children. It is rumored that each of the laid off teachers who got onto the bounty list were each being stalked day and night by Darigus, the Heir of Evil to the Infernal Void's throne. Chapter 39 Soon enough, Mr. Tooth learns that his new principal is none other than the High Queen Of Demons called "Sophia", but was permanently transformed into Maya Deyanira because of her growing weakness. Maya tells him and the other teachers to warn Plio, Chioma, and Arkadi as to the various problems that may continue if she is not able to restore her own condition. Mr. Tooth, in the same chapter, is one of the many teachers involved in restoring Maya back to health just in time to halt Zenith's rampage via Maya bringing her husband back to the Infernal Void via a song to calm down his enraged emotions. Design Notes His nickname originates from a teacher that Shiramu-Kuromu had in High School. In fact, his nickname actually originates from two of them due to how their names were pronounced. The teacher whom he is mostly named after, though, is also notable as a bodybuilder, which is what serves as part of the inspiration for Mr. Tooth's muscular build. Mr. Tooth was originally given a role in an RP involving William and his family, but ended up not getting the role in favor for William's grandfather; Aldis Kenson. He DID, however, play a minor role in William's first introduction to Great Canine Sith, but he acted noticeably odd because of how William is meant to do most of what he needs to do on his own, meaning this may not have actually been Mr. Tooth but an illusion instead. Category:Normal Badass Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes